Children of the Moon
by ShadesofEverything
Summary: What if Seras was rescued by not Alucard from the priest but someone else... Please don't hurt me for making this. Captain/Seras


Extremely interesting pairing kept thinking about it. Oh and by the way the italicized is flashbacks. R and R, please.

* * *

Seras smiled as she entered the room. The smell of spaghetti was discernible a mile away. And her mate's spaghetti was to die for. She s threw her coat onto the couch.She hag just gotten back from the town . Seras knew exactly the reason he was making her favorite dish. It had been exactly one year since the change.

"_Hello? Is someone there? ' Seras called out into the gloom of the night. Her squad had been called out to investigate a disappearance. The forest probably looked quite pictures- some in the day but in the night however it was nothing short scary movie spooky. She had been separated from her team members._ _Suddenly a creature, for that was it only could be described as, lumbered_ _toward her. It looked like a rotting corpse of a young woman. She screamed and shot it in the stomach. It kept moving._

She entered the kitchen and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing it gently. He growled and turned around, kissing her back. She stifled a giggle. Her macho masculine mate, whom she had seen kill people without batting an eyelash, _was wearing an apron._Underneath however a white shirt and black pants. Sensing her thoughts, he growled again, reaching around, and he tickled her rib cage, sending her into fits of helpless laughter.

"Stop, stop it " Seras gasped. He stopped and went back to stirring the sauce.

_Seras had ran into the safety of a abounded church only to find that the danger within was much bigger than the danger outside._ _The vampire priest had just lowered his fangs to her neck when the door exploded apart. There in the doorway stood the dazzling creature she had ever seen or rather a creature with the most dazzling eyes she ever seen. They were golden with a hint of brown. He was taller, taller than her by at least a foot. His hair was a silvery color and he wore a floor length coat that split into four at the floor. In his hand was a gun she knew came from one of the World Wars. _Let the girl go._ It wasn't spoken aloud , but rather a thought sent to their minds. _

"_Why ? What are you going to do, you mute mutt? " The priest laughed. The stranger lifted up his gun aimed straight for the priests heart. _

"_Wait , what are you doing ?!. You're a monster just like me . We should help each other." In an act of desperation the priest lifted Seras up to serve as a human shield. _Girl do you want to come with me? _This question was sent only to Seras's mind only._ Yes. _She answered. He shot and she fell, blood pooling around her body. He picked her up bridal style. He took her outside the church and kneeled on the ground so the light of the moon touched them both. He exposed her throat. Suddenly he sank his teeth into her throat. _

They now sat of the porch of their home, basking in the moon's light. True Lycans could transform any time but the moon did make them stronger. 'Hans,I swear the moon grows more beautiful each day".He had draped his arm around her and both were sipping cups of hot chocolate. He softly growled in agreement.

_She had woken up to find herself in a strange room. She checked for an injury but found none. The stranger was sitting at the edge of the bed. He handed her a small mirror. Her eyes were the exact same shade as his._ _He explained telepathically what she was and what he was and that he could only talk through mind sharing. They were in his home, a small cabin in the mountains, and that he would teach her the ways of the Lycans or werewolf until she was old enough to survive on her own. He was a 150yr. Lycan who hunted rogue vampires who strayed to close to his territory. The first few days she hadn't believed him until he transformed into a wolf in her bedrom._

"Hans I have a surprise for you." His golden eyes stared into hers."I'm pregnant." He blinked. In a single movement he scooped her up into his arms and bayed to the moon with such happiness she though he might cry. She whispered in his ear, his eyes widening in shock . Then he kissed her so passionately she though she might pass out.

They were going to have twins.

* * *

I, discoverd,the coma,yay, for,me!


End file.
